On the other side
by SeSeesaw
Summary: Sam's view on Jack's mess. sequel to mishap.


Title: On the other side

Author: Se/Seesaw

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Category: AU, romance, angst

Summary: Sam's view on Jack's mess.

Sequel: Mishap

Disclaimer; I own nothing, I don't make money from any of this. MGM, Gekko Film Corp., and Double Secret Productions do. No infringement intended.

Author's Notes: Posted Mishap under the name Se in helio by accident even though I usually write under seesaw, I'm a silly person. Once again this hasn't been beta-ed so sorry for the spelling mistakes. There's a little bit of language and a reference or two to sex but nothing too bad, just thought I should warn you. There's bits and pieces from most seasons here but nothing huge. Any feedback would be welcome and thank you to everyone who sent feedback with regards to Mishap.

&&&

Sam stared at her empty rucksack, then at her pile of clothes and her few possessions and then back to her clothes again. She really should put her stuff in her bag, she really should, she just didn't really want to. Instead she turned her back to the mess and sat on the edge of her bed. This was better, this way her room looked clean, mainly because everything that made the room look messy was piled onto her bed behind her. She studied her fingers and then started to pick the dirt from under her nails.

Procrastination was a bit of a foreign concept to Sam. Usually she was all about the laser like focus, hence the ability to design and build a highly sophisticated laser in less than 4 months and pretty much save the planet when the need arose. So procrastination, not really her thing. She glanced over her shoulder at her belongings again, she half-heartedly poked at the pile before once again turning her back on it.

What was wrong with her? Why didn't she just pack the damn bag and be done with it. Then she could sneak out and meet up with Janet and they could fugitively drink the bottle of wine her friend had some how managed to smuggle into the alpha site. She was very glad Janet was here. She wasn't sure how she managed to get here but like all best friends she had known Sam would need her and so here she was.

Janet had fed General Hammond some speech about needing to ensure the containment procedures were properly in place in the case of an infectious disease out break. Since she rather unfortunately had first hand experience of serious infectious disease spreading through a base Janet was somewhat of an expert in the subject. General Hammond didn't seem all that difficult to persuade and so Janet Fraiser had stepped through the gate to the alpha site two days ago, much to Sam's surprise and delight.

The Doctor was soon whisked away to look at shiny new medical equipment and read sheets and sheets of producers in case of … Sam knew without a doubt that Janet would show up tonight though. So far they only managed to have a lunch together and a quick chat before some poor airman appeared with a swollen wrist. Tonight was the night before she would return to Earth after her 3 month long stay at the alpha site. This, she knew, was the source of her procrastination because she had mixed feelings about the whole thing. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go back to Earth and if she didn't pack her bag she wouldn't have to acknowledge her feelings about Earth or anyone on said planet, so she didn't pack her bag.

There was a gentle tap on her door and Sam held her breathe in the hope that whoever it was would think she wasn't there. Janet's head appeared around the door without invite. Sam grinned, while the rest of Janet's body entered the room.

"Doctor Carter I don't believe it, you haven't packed at all!" Janet said in a bad imitation of an annoyed posh woman.

Sam waved her hand at the pile behind her and scoffed, "This, this'll only take 2 minutes."

"Good thing that I brought this," Janet whipped a bottle of wine out from behind her back with a smug grin, "to keep me company while you work."

With that she pushed a pile of clothes off Sam's chair and sat down.

"Hey." Sam grumbled, "They were folded and neat."

Janet pulled two plastic cups from one pocket and a corkscrew from the other, "I thought they might feel left out, I was helping then join their unfolded and creased brethren."

Sam didn't complain, she was only going to shove them all into a bag anyway. It was mostly military issues uniforms, which she wore to help her blend on base. She would never, ever, be seen with them on otherwise, flattering they were not. At the moment she had on her sweats and a tank top, everything else wasn't all that clean. See, she told herself, you have to go back to Earth, you need clean clothes, preferably nothing green or blue.

Janet poured two cups full of wine, and held one just out of Sam's reach.

"Janet." Sam whined, transporting herself back 15 years to when her older brother teased her.

"Pack." Janet used her 'I'm a trained doctor and know how to hurt you so do what I say voice'.

Sam half-heartedly picked up a pair of balled up socks and threw them into her bag. She turned back to the Janet and smiled cheekily. Janet caved and handed over a drink. Sam took a sip and she could feel herself already relaxing. If she had been a cheap drunk before, 3 months on the dry could only make the matter worse.

"So what gives?" Janet was quick and to the point.

"Can't I finish one glass first?" Sam pleaded.

"First of all we're drinking out of plastic cups, which I haven't done since a memorable Halloween party in college, and secondly no you can't."

"I just hate packing that's all, there's too much shoving involved." Sam shrugged.

Janet simply stared. Sam took a large gulp of wine.

"Fine. I'm not sure how I feel about going back to Earth, about going home." She admitted, somehow disappointed by this admission.

"Because of Pete?" Janet asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Or because of Jack?"

Sam shrugged again. Both sat in silence, Janet waiting Sam out, Sam thinking maybe she could pack to get out of this conversation. In the end Janet won.

"My life is a mess Janet, a very big mess. It's not all that surprising that I don't really want to go back and face it all. Here," she gestured to her surroundings a touch wildly, "I have a defined role, I know what the hell I'm doing, or what I have to do. But there, there…" she hung her head in defeat, "everything's messed up."

"Maybe it's time to change the situation, take the bull by the horns and all that." Janet topped up both their cups.

"I know, I know." Sam agreed, "I'm just not all that sure what to change." She stared off into space letting her mind wander, Janet, knowing better, left her to it.

"I could change my job I guess." Sam finally spoke but her words caused her friend to frown.

"Really? You want to change your job?"

"No, but my job consumes my life Janet and if I want to get control of my life maybe I need to change my job."

"I'd miss you if you went, lots of people would." Janet wasn't making this easier on her.

"I don't really want to Jan, it's only a suggestion."

"Well it's a bad one if you ask me, which," she pointed, "you did, so no complaining." Her friend sipped her wine and looked thoughtful "Personally I think that it's the whole Pete thing that spooked you."

Now that, Sam thought, was an understatement if ever she heard one.

&&&

Sam couldn't breathe. She. Could. Not. Breathe. Where in the hell was Janet! She pushed the doorbell again and this time left her finger on it for over a minute. The shrill noise of the bell grated on her frayed nerves. Wake up Janet, please wake up.

The door was yanked open, spilling light onto the porch and onto Sam's pale and withdrawn face. Janet was silhouetted in the light, her face hidden in shadow, her annoyance etched in every muscle of her body. Sam was far too distracted to notice, she pushed past her and going straight into her sitting room. She heard the front door shut and Janet's footsteps follow her.

"Sam, what the hell has happen?" Janet's annoyance had melted to be replaced with worry. Her friend's tension was like a physical presence in the room and was hard to miss.

Sam paced up the room, then down it and then up again,

"Do you have a drink Jan, I really need a drink." she knew her voice was tinged with worry and fear but she didn't care. Janet won't mind if she was weak, if she cried, she would understand, she had to understand.

"Sure." Janet nodded, clearly very concerned for Sam's well being.

She disappeared from the room and Sam threw herself into the couch. She nervously bit her nails, a habit she had broken at the tender age of 6 when her mum told her it made her fingers look ugly.

Janet returned quickly and placed a very full glass of brandy in Sam's hand. Automatically Sam brought the glass to her lips. The strong smell of the alcohol hit her and she slammed the glass down on the small table in front of her.

"I think I might be pregnant." She blurted, venting the source of her fear.

Janet blinked stunned by Sam's announcement; she blinked again and regained her senses.

"I take it this isn't a good thing."

Sam started at Janet, eyes wild and face almost translucent.

"I'll take that as a no than shall I." Janet picked up Sam's cold hand and squeezed it gently.

"I can't be a mother Jan, I'm really not ready, I mean there's work and stuff. And where would I live, would Pete want me to move? Would he want us to get married? I just, I just…" She was breathing heavily again, talking herself back into a state of blind panic. She ran her fingers through her hair, stopping half way to pull at her hair hoping that it would release the war taking place in her mind.

Janet wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her close. Sam clung to her friend, desperate for comfort, for a certainty when her mind was full of uncertainties.

"You have to calm down Sam, if you keep this up you'll have a panic attack." She pulled back from Sam and stared at her.

"You have to breathe, OK, deep breaths."

Sam nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on her breath until she was calm or at least calmer. Janet released her and Sam opened her eyes.

"Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks Janet. I'm sorry to wake you so early I just…"

"It's ok Sam, it's what I'm here for." Sam smiled a weak smile of thanks.

"You think you're pregnant?" Janet asked.

"I haven't done a test yet," Sam, admitted, "I just think I might be… I'm late so… but I haven't done a test yet."

"Does Pete know?"

"No." Sam said harshly, surprising Janet.

"Shouldn't you really be making the midnight call to him? Not that I mind at all Sam, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

"I know, I know. It's just I guess I never thought of having a family, or if I did it would be in the future. Not now, definitely not now."

"But you and Pete are fairly serious, I mean it must have crossed you mind at least once."

"No." Sam shook her head, "not once. I never really thought of our future as a definite, it was just out there somewhere." Sam was shocked by her own level of denial, she never thought she was capable of that.

"So.." Janet pushed her thoughts onwards.

"I don't want to have Pete's baby, at least I don't think I do." She said shakily, uncertainly.

"Well let's find out if you're pregnant first." Janet stood, "wait here, I'll get dressed and we'll find a pharmacy."

They spent a good 2 hours that night looking for a pharmacy. Eventually they found one, bought two home pregnancy tests and drove back to Janet's. It took another 40 minutes for Janet to convince Sam to actually do a test and another 20 for her to look at it. In total Sam did 4 tests just to make sure and Janet promised to do a blood tests just to be extra, extra sure. In the end all the tests said the same thing, negative. And although the thought of children warmed a deep place somewhere in her heart she knew that it was not Pete who she wished to father them.

That night and many more that week were spent in deep discussion with Janet. Ultimately they had ended up with Sam ending her relationship with Pete. He was a good man, he made her laugh but deep down he was not what she wanted. That thought had hurt, not as much as it had hurt Pete but it hurt none the less.

&&&

"I don't regret my relationship with Pete. I regret how it ended but I don't regret anything else about it." She contemplated the bottom of her cup.

Janet raised an eyebrow at her when the pause in conversation dragged a little long.

"I enjoyed being in a relationship Janet. I enjoyed being wanted and having someone to share my life with. I never really focused on my personal life before, it was always my career. There was always something new to discover or to understand but let's face facts. I'm not getting any younger, and if I want a family, or even a long term relationship I have to start doing something about it now."

"At this rate Sam you'll make us both suicidal."

Sam snorted, knocked back the rest of her wine and waved her empty cup under Janet's nose until she filled it. She was more than a little annoyed to see that they were nearing the end of the bottle.

"Don't think I don't know about your hockey player Janet, I have my spies everywhere."

Janet didn't say anything, but she didn't make eye contact with her, which spoke volumes to Sam.

"Six foot, fair haired and blue eyed, sounds like he has Swedish blood in him. What were you doing on a hockey match anyway Janet, you hate that sport."

"No idea what you're talking about, Sam absolutely no idea."

"Come on Janet. At this rate I'm never going to have a relationship again you have to let me live vicariously through you. That's what friends are for." Sam pouted at Janet.

Janet sighed heavily, "there's not all that much to tell, I've only seen him once or twice. I'm not off booking chapels or anything."

"You're still way ahead of me all the same." Sam was quickly back to morose.

"How the hell did you find out? You were on a different planet for the love of God." Janet was perplexed, the power of the grape vine was obviously hugely underrated.

"Daniel told me. The man's a gossip, I think he's rubbing off on Teal'c too. That can't be good." Sam glanced up to catch Janet turning an interesting shade of purple. "Don't worry Jan he sent me letters whenever anyone came through, he didn't broadcast over the FRED or anything."

Janet slowly returned to her normal colouring and Sam rolled her eyes to heaven. This woman was constantly prying personal information out of Sam, it was about time someone made her squirm, even if it was only a little.

"So if you don't regret the whole Pete saga may I suggest that it's the presence of one surly Colonel who has you feeling so off balance."

Sam shrugged, she didn't really want to talk about Jack, it never solved anything. Instead she stood and started to rather badly fold some of her clothes and shove them to the bottom of her rucksack.

"What difference does Jack make anyway? His feelings for me are perfectly clear and all in all he's been a total jackass to me."

Janet nodded slowly but Sam didn't notice since she was furiously balling socks. He had been an ass to her, a complete ass to her really since the very first day she joined the SGC full time.

&&&

Sam made a conscious effort to slow her breathing when a swarm of military men arrived into the bar where her new colleagues had taken her to celebrate her arrival to the SGC. None of the men were in uniform but they didn't need to be. Living with a military father meant she could spot a solider at 200 yards.

She briefly caught a glimpse of the back of Jack's head in the group as they instantly headed towards the bar. She had been waiting for this moment all day. All week if she was honest about it and she still wasn't all that sure how to handle the situation.

Sam had known that what ever the hell she and Jack had before she moved from Washington was casual at best. When she had told him of the job offer it wasn't a dying declaration of love, she just wanted to know how he felt about it. She didn't want the whole thing turning awkward, she didn't deal with awkward all that well. He was dismissive at best when she tried to initiate a conversation about it and then when she had phoned. She wasn't really prepared for another woman to answer. She knew that herself and Jack weren't exclusive, she just didn't want the fact that he slept with other women shoved in her face.

He never called her again and she couldn't, just couldn't turn down the offer of working with one of Earth's greatest discoveries, man or no man, tension or no tension. And so she found herself sitting in a bar, surrounded by highly intelligent, rapidly speaking men, trying to formulate what to say to her former…what? He was never a boyfriend and yet the word lover didn't sit well, it felt too seedy to Sam.

She knew instantly when Jack was informed of her presence although he never looked in her direction. His back went ram rod straight and he did an about turn to the bar. Noticing her empty beer bottle she decided to bite the bullet. Pulling herself to her feet she waved off the multiple offers of drinks and made her own way to the bar. Jack was deep in thought and didn't notice her arrival, he still hadn't noticed her after she ordered a random number of beers. She figured she better say something before she lost her nerve. With her heart hammering and her blood pressure skyrocketing she said the first thing that came to mind.

"So you going to ignore me forever or at least say hello." God what a crap thing to say, she berated herself but at least her voice sounded strong, friendly even.

Jack turned with a startled look on his face, recognition dawned on him before he said.

"It's nice to see you again Sam."

She wasn't sure she believed him, but than he always was impossible to read. Behind him she saw a woman stare at her and then begin to move towards them with intent. Sam knew without doubt who this woman was. Jack, being the ever observant solider turned to see what she was looking at.

"Let me guess, that would be Kim." She didn't remember telling her mouth to say that, on the up side at least it made Jack look a bit embarrassed.

God, he knew just how to make a woman feel like crap. Kim was absolutely stunning. Curvaceous, dark and well dressed, in other words nothing that Sam could compete with. Growing up in the house that she did as a child, Sam was well rehearsed in the art of hiding and suppressing all of her emotions. It helped that she had a couple of extra years practice at biting her tongue, what with working with chauvinistic, egotistical men for most of her career.

"You know we are adults Jack, you could have just said no thanks." Well that sounded kinda nasty, not that he didn't deserve a little nasty.

"I'm sorry Sam, not good with the whole talking thing." Again he looked embarrassed and Sam caved and gave him an out. She slapped a grin on her face and said in her bright and breezy voice,

"I figured as much." As she should have, in some ways he reminded her of her father, just another reason why it was a good thing that another women was wrapping her well manicured fingers around Jack's wrist.

"Jack." God the woman practically oozed sex, one of these days she was going to get someone to teach her how to do that properly.

"Kim." Jack stated and shuffled a bit. Time to make a quick exit Sam decided before her heart gave up completely. She picked up the bottles before her and slapped on her professional grin again.

"Guess I'll see you at work sir." That was good, that sounded professional and yet friendly, just before she fled.

&&&

"In his defence," Janet voice broke into Sam's thoughts but Sam let her go no further.

"You're not supposed to defend him. Your role as loyal female friend means you're meant to tell me all men suck and that I'm better off without all of them."

"Do you want me to be helpful and honest or feed you platitudes?" Janet queried.

"You never tell me platitudes Jan, not even when I ask you to." Sam braced herself, she knew that Janet was going to tell her something she didn't like, it didn't help that they both managed to polish off a bottle of wine between them in a very short time.

"He was mainly an ass when you arrived. I mean you guys are friends now. Right?"

"I guess, we were, he's been a bit weird lately."

"Weird?" Janet obviously wasn't on her wavelength.

"Distant. Not with just with me, he seemed distant with everyone, almost like he didn't really want to be here." He had worried Sam for a while there. Jack always had his withdrawn moods but nothing like this. Not the weeks on end when he would talk less than Teal'c, not even cracking a joke.

"Well, I guess. I don't really see as much as him as you do." Janet was perplexed.

"Saw, Jan. He stopped dropping by to see me, hence the distance." Sam picked up an odd sock and glared at it, she had emptied the entire contents of her pathetic wardrobe. Where in the hell could the other sock have gone to?

"But, and correct me if I'm wrong, didn't he kiss you in O'Malley's on one occasion. To me that seems close, not at all distant in fact." Janet glared at empty cup and tipped over the empty wine bottle.

"That doesn't count." Sam dismissed her and her odd sock simultaneously.

"Yes it does count, if dishy grey haired Colonels went round kissing me it'd damn well count." Janet said with a lot of feeling causing Sam to turn and look at her with questioning look on her face.

"Not that any have, mores the pity." Janet pulled her lips downward.

"Six foot blond, hockey player." Sam said pointedly.

A dreamy look passed over Janet's face, "Oh yes."

Sam emptied out the pockets of one of her endless pairs of combat trousers and was surprised to find a pair of pliers, 6 screws and the remains of a chocolate bar. That was kinda gross.

"It does count Sam." Janet had returned from whatever pleasant daydream she was in.

"You want to know why it doesn't count Janet." She turned and studied her friend who looked like a starving woman about to be fed, "Fine." Sam plopped herself back onto the bed, her packing once again going unfinished.

"One, he only kissed to ward off Kim who apparently is throwing herself at him at every opportunity. Two, I was with Pete at the time which means he knew I was a safe bet and wouldn't turn around and demand that he marry me. Three, that was months ago. Four, that was before the whole stranded on another planet, sleeping with another woman, going uncover and insulting me thing." Sam paused for a breath.

"Is that all?" Janet asked.

Sam thought hard for a moment more before nodding once.

She briefly let herself remember that night. Not that all of it was clear in her mind but the kiss was, crystal clear in fact. The unexpected feel of his lips pressed against hers, the rough skin of his hands on her cheek. It sent her heart galloping and her body tingling. She had wanted him, ached for him and all it took was a kiss to make her feel like this. Guilt quickly followed this memory, as she knew she had betrayed Pete and betrayal was not in her nature. But she couldn't lie to herself after that kiss either. She was deeply attracted to Jack, it was not just attraction on her part however. He made Sam feel things she hadn't felt in many years, which would have been nice expect he didn't return her feelings.

"You know he was probably just trying to get his head around being stranded off world and than having to lie to everyone, that would make me a little distant. I mean one of those things is a shock to the system let alone two in a row. Give the man a break Sam, he's not a super hero."

Sam dropped her head into her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wait to get back to her house and have a proper shower, with girly shampoo and shower gel.

"I do realise that Janet, I'm not a total bitch. I'd never deny him friendship just because he had to lie to us under orders." She sighed heavily, complicated, it was all so complicated.

"So it's the sleeping with the other woman while stranded that has you annoyed with him." Janet kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes.

"I'm not annoyed at him Janet." Sam glared at her and then for good measure glared at her still wiggling toes.

"Well than…" Sam knew Janet wouldn't let it go and since they were on another planet Sam really didn't have anywhere to escape to.

"He didn't want to come home. I heard him say it, he doesn't want to be on earth."

Janet's mouth formed an oh although the word didn't pass her lips, this was news to her.

"I know he doesn't feel anything beyond friendship Janet, he's made it clear to me, I know that. It doesn't make it any easier for me to move on when he's always hanging around though, does it?" She was bitter, she knew she was bitter but since she so rarely gave into her emotions she thought she may as well do it now.

"That's why you're considering leaving your job." Janet assessed her shrewdly.

Sam shrugged, "Partly."

&&&

Sam was nervous which was silly really, she was a grown woman, she shouldn't be nervous. Only this was her first day on the job in a highly secure military facility. She should be used to the military people, her father was a General and this wasn't really her job, she was only here to fix one problem before she went back to Washington to her real job, she reasoned with herself.

"Doctor Samantha Carter." A male voice asked behind her.

She turned to see a tall, handsome man, with conker brown eyes and a lob sided grin holding out a hand to her.

"Yes." She smiled and grasped his hand in her own.

"Colonel O'Neill but call me Jack." His grip was firm and his eyes were friendly.

"Call me Sam." She already felt at ease and something else she was trying to ignore.

"I'm you're official tour guide for the day." Jack grinned ruefully.

"Do I have to tip?" she teased and was delighted when he didn't seem insulted. Handsome and a sense of humour she thought, it got better and better.

"I don't take anything less than a $5." He grinned a boyish grin and than held his arm out.

"Ladies first." He declared and swept her from the room.

&&&

She had such fun with Jack that day and the following days when she was called to the SGC. They laughed and talked and spent the nights doing much more entertaining things than sleeping. And slowly it dawned on her that she had feelings for this man, which was bad because she lived far away and their relationship was on a very casual basis. So she suppressed, ignored and flat out denied it all and continued to see him when she could until the faithful day when she was offered a full time position in the SGC and made a phone call to Jack.

"You know they say the best way to get over a man is to get under a new one."

Sam's head snapped up as she stared agog at her friend,

"Janet!"

"What? I'm just saying, I could probably introduce you to a hockey team."

Sam just stared at her wide-eyed,

"You've lost, it you that right?" Janet's smile widened, "How on earth would that make my life any less complicated."

"I didn't say anything about you life being any less complicated, I just thought you might like a little fun."

Sam rolled her eyes and teasingly kicked Janet, "You're not being helpful."

Janet nimbly avoided Sam's lazy kick and sat forward eagerly, a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm telling you it's a good idea. You'd have a bit of fun and it would bug the hell out of Jack." She was talking quickly, eagerly.

"No, it wouldn't Janet." Sam was trying to sound firm, Janet was ignoring her.

"You're right maybe you should go out with someone from the base."

"Janet, you're not listening to me." Sam raised her voice trying to get through to her friend.

"There's load of men on base that would love to go out with you."

Sam grabbed Janet's shoulders and shook her. Janet's grin finally cracked and she clamped a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles.

Her laughter was infectious and Sam soon found herself gasping for breath through her own laughter.

"God, I'd love to see his face, maybe you should ask Daniel out." Janet snorted which made both of them laugh harder. "He'd probably kill him."

"Stop, please." Sam begged, "I…can't… breathe."

After another minute or so both women calmed and took a few minutes to catch their breath. She wasn't so sure how Jack would react if she followed this plan but if it felt half as bad as he made Sam feel it would be worth it. Vindictive she knew but it was so tempting.

&&&

Sam dialled Jack's number before her nerves got the better of her. Since she had told him of her job offer he hadn't really spoken to her. She wanted that job, damn it, and she was going to tell him as much. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

The female voice that greeted her was friendly and Sam knew automatically what the situation was. It was early in the morning and this woman was an overnight guest in Jack's house. She was hurt and bitter that he had shown so little respect for her feelings, he could at least have had the decency to tell her that he was seeing someone else. She wouldn't even mind that much since she was living such a distance from him but there was no way that Sam could live with a situation like that if she moved to the Colorado.

But since he cared so little, she reasoned, it shouldn't matter to him if she starting working with him, he obviously only thought of her as a friend with a few extra perks. As long as she made it clear that their extracurricular activities would end when she was working with him it would be fine. Next time I see him, she decided, I'll just be professional, and it'll be fine. Sam hastily ended the phone conversation and went in search of ice cream.

&&&

"I don't think you should leave Sam. I don't think that's the answer." Janet said anxiously once they clamed down, she didn't want her friend leaving.

"I know, I'm just being silly and over dramatic, I think I'm just tired." Sam flopped back onto her bed and stared up at the dull grey ceiling, something she wouldn't miss about the base.

"I think Major Williams has beer in his quarters, want to go and steal some." A devious twinkle was in Janet's eyes.

Sam pushed herself up onto her elbow,

"You've only been on base for 2 days how the hell did you find that out?" Sam was flabbergast, Janet had an uncanny talent for finding things out.

"Now that would be telling." Janet stood and pushed her feet back into her shoes.

"I haven't finished packing." Sam stared forlornly at the pile of clothes still sitting on her bed.

"For goodness sake Sam." Janet rolled her eyes.

Stepping forward she picked up the remainder of the clothes on the bed and then shoved them very untidily into Sam's rucksack. After much squashing Janet managed to get the top pulled shut.

"There." Janet looked far too please with herself.

Sam stood,

"Thanks Jan." She pulled the door open, "what makes you think that William's is gonna share any beer with us."

"Are you kidding!" Janet walked out the door. "That guy has the biggest crush on you."

Sam pulled the door shut behind her with a guffaw at Janet's statement.

"Fine don't believe me, but I bet he asks you out before the end of the week."

"Shut up Janet."

The pair began to make their way down the corridor laughing.

"What would you say if he did ask?" Janet asked, nudging Sam in the ribs.

"I don't know."

"Well that's a no than." Janet surmised.

"That's not what I said." Sam defended.

"Uh huh." Janet was disbelieving.

"Alright if he does ask me, which he won't by the way, I'll go."

"That a girl." Janet grinned, "I wouldn't say no myself, that man is cute."

"Are you sure you should be drinking more."

"I'm made of sterner stuff than that Sam." Janet was affront. "Lets go find William's and I'll prove it."

&&&

These readings were a little bit weird. Sam pressed the elevator button again, surely these readings couldn't be right, than again they were from an alien device. The elevator doors slide open and Sam stepped inside never looking up from her papers. She didn't notice that she shared the tiny box with anyone else until she heard the rustle of clothing behind her.

She turned to give a brief acknowledgement but froze as her eyes fell on the face of Jack O'Neill. She hadn't seen him since he had collectively apologised to everyone he insulted on his undercover mission. That was the best part of 3 weeks ago now and he still didn't seem himself.

"Sam." He nodded curtly, his eyes landing on her for barely a second.

She was still staring she realised, so she nodded in return not having regained the use of her tongue. She turned her back on him and started blankly at the page in front of her. She was desperate for something to say, she just really couldn't think of anything. She hadn't really spoken to Jack properly since before Endorra, which would make it just over 4 months ago, more maybe. She would have missed him except she had gotten over that a while ago now and was mainly just confused by him.

Time and the elevator slowed and Sam flicked her gaze from her paper to her boots. Jack cleared his throat, startling Sam. When he spoke his voice was gruff and bland, she could read no emotion in it.

"I wanted to eh… thank you Sam."

She turned to face him,

"For what?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"For building a laser thing and getting me back to earth."

She had forgotten that he hadn't thanked her, actually for all she knew he could have and she was so tired she had forgotten.

"Ah… you're welcome."

He didn't move, didn't try to continue on with a conversation and she had no idea how to reach him and he obviously didn't want her to.

The elevator doors slid open and he strode out never looking back. That was about the worst apology she had ever received, the air in the elevator was still frosty from his coolness. The doors slid shut again, slowly blocking her view of Jack's green clad back. Not that he could get much further from her. Something within Sam deflated and withered. She wasn't sure if the churning in her stomach was from the upward motion of the elevator or from the sudden realisation that it was time to let Jack O'Neill go. Somewhere, some part of her was holding on to Jack, or the idea of him at least but the past few months had worn her down. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. It was time to let him go. The elevator door once again slid open and Sam took a deep breath. She stood tall and walked out of the elevator, leaving Jack O'Neill 9 levels below and her feelings for him behind her.

&&&


End file.
